Stone Walls
by Tan McPhereson
Summary: In the morning we wake up, kiss, and escape the small room with stone walls. Dan and Blair


Okay! So I made this story on a whim. I wanted to put up my BetaReader profile, but I had only 4 stories. So here, TADA! It was an accident, I swear, but I kept on typing and typing and I got this piece of work.

I hope you like it!

SET AFTER Ep 8, S2, "Pret-A-Poor-J"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. Though I wish I did. [sobs]

* * *

Dan and Blair

* * *

**STONE WALLS**

I had to say sorry.

I had hurt her real bad.

She was ready, willing to be with Chuck Bass.

And I ruined it.

Damn.

I got a coat and trudged through Brooklyn to the Upper East Side.

I entered the Waldorf building and stepped into the elevator.

What memories.

I got out and waited.

Dorota comes.

She tells me to wait and calls Blair.

I shudder. The cold air of the place is haunting. Like nothing living inhabits the home anymore.

I realize that Blair brings something to the world. Something. I can't explain it. Like her surroundings are affected by her feelings.

A door slams open and the brunette begins cascading down the stairs. Her robe gracefully dances across the steps. I notice now why Chuck was infatuated with her. She is gorgeous.

He eyes are puffy. I fell worse. She stops midway down.

"What do you want Humphrey. Are you here to torture me further?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

Her voice is tired. It has hints of hatred and sorrow. Deep sorrow.

"I came here to say sorry."

My voice is firm. I won't leave until she accepts my apology.

She sighs. She buries her head into her hand.

"Come with me."

I follow, noticing every bit of her. She walks beautifully, but with strain.

She brings me into her room.

She sits on the bed.

"Say what you want to say then leave."

I brace myself, and sit on a nearby chair.

"Blair, I apologise for my behaviour. It was inappropriate and mean. I now I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm really sorry."

She doesn't reply, but she sniffs.

"Bl—"

"Shut up and listen to me."

I zip it, awaiting her words.

"You humiliated me Humphrey. You took the last remnants of my life and ripped it to shreds. I hate you."

Her brown eyes flicker as she talks. Her lips move slowly and elegantly.

"Do you know what I feel like right now? It's painstaking. Like being trapped in a small room made of stone walls. No light comes through, no happiness."

Tears fall down her perfect face.

It is agonizing watching her cry. Like watching a lost puppy wail for its mother.

I approach her slowly, with caution.

I sit on the bed, beside her, and place a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She sobs away, and my hug becomes tighter.

She gradually leans in, laying her head on my chest. Her sobs become louder.

I place my head on hers, trying to subdue the crying.

I feel her shift and place her nose to my neck.

She presses against me, weeping harder.

I bring her closer, trying to do all I can to make her feel better.

The quiet howling stops and she pulls away, but not fully. I still hold her in my arms.

"Dan," she whispers.

"Blair."

She looks up at me with adoring eyes. I can't help it, I kiss her forehead.

She gives me a small smile.

"I never expected you'd be the one to save me from my horrors Humphrey."

I chuckle. I didn't expect it either.

She yawns. I lift her up slowly and lay her down on the bed. I lie down with her.

She wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist.

We both know what we are doing. But we do not know why. There is a comfort when we are with each other.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Can I kiss you Waldorf?"

"Why would you want to Humphrey?"

"Because."

"Just because? You got to give me something better than that."

"Um, 'cause you're the most beautiful person in the world, and I may be falling in love with you?"

She smirks and whispers gently in my ear, "I may be falling in love with you too."

"I take that as a yes."

We are so close that I don't even have to lean in.

I kiss her softly. I feel her smile against my kiss. She responds and our lips collide magnificently.

It deepens, but we pull away soon.

She moves closer, and our noses touch slightly.

We fall asleep, smiling.

In the morning we wake up, kiss, and escape the small room with stone walls.

* * *

Please don't forget to R&R!


End file.
